Zexy to Zexi
by AkixYusei
Summary: After an attempt to get his heart, Zexion ends up being transformed into a girl! Follow his story as he adjusts to the alternate gender. Warning: Creepy and stalkerish Xigbar. Zemyx
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So this is my first attempt at a humor fic, as well as a Zemyx story. Although it will be serious at times, most of this story will be complete humor. No I don't hate yaoi, in fact, I really enjoy it. I just came up with the idea and decided to put Zemyx in it at a later point, mainly for some humorous plot points later on**. Also, if it isn't stated at the beginning of the chapter, it's in Zexion's point of view.**

So, as I was saying, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, Zexion and Demyx wouldn't have died, and Organization would have been the main characters in the whole story, rather than just one game

* * *

><p>I took off my cloak and slipped under the laser that was yet to be activated. I wasn't sure I was willing to experience this amount of pain and whatever the side effects could be.<p>

"Are you ready Zexion?" Vexen said, coming back into the room. I shook my head, and looked at him.

"I don't know about this Vexen. I mean, are we even sure that this machine won't cause side effects, let alone work at all." I said. The last time Vexen tried this machine… well let's just say that's one of the reasons we have to lock up the cards and alcohol.

"I'm sure there won't be any side effects. I made sure to fix the machine from last test. And this time, I'm positive it will work." He said.

"Yeah, well, now because of you number X has a gambling and drinking problem. We are just lucky he's good, otherwise the Organization would have a ton of debts to pay off." I said, making my best attempt to delay the inevitable.

"I know what you're doing Zexion, and it's not going to work. I need to test this out. Plus, don't you want to have a heart?" He said.

"I do… but," I said "It's going to hurt, I know you tested Number IX as well and he was immobile due to pain for a while. Plus, isn't this the reason why he's so lazy?"

"Relax Zexion; the experiment will be over before you know it." Vexen said, ignoring my question and setting up the laser and giving me a thumbs up.

I sighed and said "Let's get this over with." He smiled at me and pushed a button. I screamed loudly as what felt like six thousand keyblades were being stabbed right into my chest, where my heart would soon be… hopefully.

"Vexen!" I yelled "Make it stop! Please! It hurts so bad!"

"I can't stop it," He yelled over my screams "You have to let it finish, or you will fade. It's working though Zexion, I'm sure of it."

I screamed louder. The pain got so bad that I passed out.

I awoke a while later on the same bench I was on earlier. My head was killing me, but any other pain was gone. I sat up.

"Zexion, are you…" Vexen said, his eyes widening.

"What is it Vexen?" I said, stunned at the high pitch of my voice "What did you do to me Vexen!"

"Umm… well you see…" He stuttered, handing me a mirror. I looked at my reflection and gasped. I screamed.

"Vexen!" I screamed "I swear to god I will murder you." Anger filled my mind as I heard a knock on the door.

"Vexen, is everything ok in here?" An annoying voice said "I heard a scream."

"Yes IX, everything is fine, now go back to playing your annoying little guitar." Vexen said

"It's a Sitar, a Sitar!" He said, leaving.

"How dare you turn me into a girl! Is this some sort of sick joke?" I said, standing up and turning to face him. I remembered then that I was naked, and covered up my body. "Get me some clothes Vexen or I will trap you in an illusion forever!"

"Alright, I'll go get your cloak and a bra." Vexen said, running out of the room. I walked over to a mirror and took a look at my body. I noticed the obvious changes, such as the breasts I now possessed and lack of a penis. As well as the less noticeable changes, like my figure changed to be more feminine and my face completely changed except for my hair and eyes color.

I heard the door open as Vexen tossed me my cloak and what I was assuming was one of Larxene's bras. I managed to put it on and slipped my cloak on over it. It felt extremely tight over my chest.

"Now, Zexion, you are going to need to tell the superior about your… predicament." Vexen said "But before you do that, I need to test something. How do you feel?"

"Very angry, why?" I said

"It was a success! You now have a heart!" Vexen said.

"What!" I said, and that when I noticed a soft pounding in my chest "You did it Vexen, I'm finally complete!" Excitement filled my mind.

"Yes, but it's very important that you keep your identity and heart a secret from the other members, and well as your heart from the superior. Who knows what will happen if they find out?" He said, opening the door for me. I walked out and started walking towards Xemnas' office. I spotted Xigbar in the halls.

"Why hello there," He said to me "What's your name, and then maybe you and I can head to my room."

"My name is Zexi," I said quickly "And if you suggest that again I will personally shove your weapon so far up your…"

"Ahh you must be the new member." I heard Xemnas say as he walked up "I heard Number IV found you while trying to track down what happened to Number VI after another failed experiment. Come with me."

I nodded and followed the superior, giving Xigbar one last glare before entering the Round Room.

* * *

><p>So please review and no flames! Flames are, in my mind, a review that calls you or your story crap and tells you to stop writing forever. Plus, this is a humor fic! It's supposed to sound funny!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter time! I'm a little concerned, I got a review saying I should move this story to M, should I? I don't think it's that bad, and if I ever decide to make it bad, I'll change the rating. I want your honest opinion on this. Should I rate it M or not?

Did anyone see the new preview for KH 3D? Zexion is back? Or is he Ienzo? I'm not sure, but he looked smexy in a lab coat.

Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, if I did, well… Zemyx all the way.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight." Xemnas said "Number IV was trying to give you a heart, but failed and turned you into this."<p>

"Yes sir," I said "If you're ok with it, I'd like to keep my previous rank and number as well as go by the name Zexi."

"That is fine with me, let me call a meeting Zexion and I'll announce you to the Organization." He said, opening a dark corridor and walking through. I stood waiting in the Round Room. I smiled slightly as the other members appeared in their chairs. The first person to appear was Number IX, followed by Number II, then III, V, VIII, VII, IV, X, XI, XII and Xemnas was the last to appear.

"Good Morning, I'm sorry I dragged some of you out of bed on your day off," Xemnas said "But we have a new member among out ranks. She will replace the currently missing number VI. Her name is Zexi, and she will be the new second in command, just like number VI was. Also, I expect you to treat her no different then you treat any other member. Which means, no taking missions for her, no pawning off missions on her," He glared at Number IX "And no, and I repeat, no 'bouncy bed games'? Have I made myself clear?"

"But you and Saïx…" Number II said

"Xigbar, don't make me punish you again!" Xemnas shouted, and Xigbar shrunk down and disappeared. He cleared his throat "Now, get to work, IV I would like to see you in my office now!" We all teleported into the Grey room, and I walked over to VII to receive my mission.

"You will be teamed with Larxene on today's mission, she will teach you how to fight and be stealthy so you won't get spotted on your mission." He said and I opened up a black corridor. XII walked in with me following.

We reappeared in Twilight Town and she looked me over. A small smirk appeared on her face as she said "Screw the mission, lets shop."

"Can we do that?" I asked, unsure if she had done this prior to today with number XI.

"Who cares, it's not like Saïx checks if you can fight. And plus you look very similar to that stick in the mud, Zexion, and if your anything like him, you won't fight, and rely on you special ability to win your battles. Why is that by the way," She said "that you look like Zexion?"

"He was my cousin, who I thought died with his parents. I can't believe he's been alive all this time." I lied smoothly. I had already worked that story out in my head, with a little help from Vexen.

"Wow, so you are related to him… interesting. Anyway, let's go." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the nearest store. It was a woman's lingerie shop. I knew I needed bras, considering XII's bra was way too tight on me.

"I think you about a 34D." She said, tossing me three bras "Go try those on, I need to get some for myself, some of my bras seem to have disappeared." A guilty feeling appeared as I went into the fitting room. I shed my shirt and the bra and tried one of the bras on. It fit pretty well, and it was simple enough, just a plain black bra. I was trying the second one on when XII tossed three more bras over.

"I think these are good if you ever need to… spark a man's curiosity." She said "Oh and don't worry about paying for it, the owner and I go back to when I was a somebody, so I can pretty much get anything for free."

I looked at the bras she gave me and sighed. They were very revealing, basically nothing but lace. I tried them on and then put on the bra and shirt from before and left the room.

"Where should we go next?" She asked me.

"I really don't care XII." I said "You know this place better than I do."

"Ok, let's get something straight. Don't call me XII. My name is Larxene, so call me that."

"Alright, Larxene, where should we go next?" I said

"How about we go and rent a few movies, pick you up some night clothes, and then we will pick up Marly from his mission and we can have a sleepover in my room." She said. I had never seen this side of Larxene before; she was always so mean except to XI. Now she was being kind to me, something I never thought would happen.

"Alright, let's go then." I said. We began walking to the DVD rental store and we picked up Peter Pan, Harry Potter 7 Part one and two, and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Then we headed to the department store to buy me night clothes.

"What about these?" She asked, showing me a pair of bright pink pajamas with cupcakes on them.

"No, too pink," I said, looking around "What about this one?" taking out a pure black pair of shirts and pants with purple moons all over it.

"Yes! That one is totally you!" She said, handing me the money I needed. I went to pay, and then we opened a Dark Corridor, dropped off our bags at the castle, and then went to see XI… erm I mean Marluxia. His mission was in the Pride Lands. When we got out we were both lionesses.

"Let's go Zexi." Larxene said, running ahead of me.

"Hey, wait up!" I said, running after her. I paused for a second and looked around. We were in a forest, not at all what I thought the Pride Lands would look like. I thought it would be a desert, considering that everyone always complained it was too hot and there was too much sand when they went there, but it was such a nice temperature, and no sand in sight.

"Come on Zexi, I'm waiting." She said, impatiently.

"Sorry," I said, running towards her "What is Marluxia's mission anyway?"

"He's supposed to be taking on heartless." She said, when we heard a howl of pain "Come on, I think that was Marly!" She ran and I followed, worried for the pick haired man. We saw a hyena with pink fur surrounded by heartless "Marly! Alright Zexi, it's time for your training, help him out." I nodded and jumped in the middle. I used my claws to scare away the heartless, even kill quite a few.

"Are you ok Marluxia?" I asked. He laughed, it was annoying.

"Yes I'm fine." He said "So what brings you two here?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to sleep over in my room." Larxene asked.

"Yeah!" Marluxia said "We can do each other's hair and watch movies."

"That was the plan." She said, opening up a dark corridor and walking in. Marluxia and I followed.

We reappeared in her room, back in our normal form. I ran to the bathroom and got changed into my new clothes. When I came out, Larxene and Marluxia had already popped popcorn and had put in Pirates. I sat next to her on the bed and took a handful of popcorn. I popped a piece in my mouth and stared at the screen. Captain Jack had just made his first appearance.

"Oh, isn't Johnny Depp so sexy!" Larxene squealed, staring at him.

"Yes he is Larx," Marluxia replied, glancing at me. I didn't know what to say. Yes the actor on screen was insanely hot, but I'm a guy, I shouldn't think this way, should I?

"I agree, he is hot!" I said, unsure of how I sounded. Larxene then grabbed the remote and paused the movie."

"Let's play truth or dare," She said "I'll go first. Zexi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," I said, playing it safe this round.

"When you were a somebody, did you ever have a boyfriend?" She asked.

"Nope, never." I said, smiling at my honesty "Alright, Marly, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said proudly.

"I dare you to… go up to Vexen and kiss him." I said, smirking

He grumbled and stood up. We followed as he left the room. He went into Vexen's lab and we saw Vexen standing over a table. Fear suddenly came in full force as I realized he was probably working on a way to change me back. Vexen turned around and he saw me.

"Zexi, I need to talk to you, there is something very important I need to warn you about." He said, when Marluxia suddenly kissed him in full force. Vexen pushed him back and stormed over to me. He pushed Larx and Marly out and slammed the door.

"Zexion, what I need to tell you is…" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Vexen, this can wait until morning. I'm having a good time with Larxene and Marluxia. We were having a sleepover." I said, heading outside.

"But Zexio-" I didn't hear anything else because I slammed the door behind me. I walked back to Larxene's room in a huff.

"There you are!" She said "Come on, we were about to see what we could do to our outfits."

"Cool!" I said, pulling out my cloak. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Hand me some scissors." Larxene passed me one and I slowly cut the base of my cloak off so it would come up to my kneecaps.

"Wow, I never thought about doing that. Usually we put a puffy paint flower on the back of Marly's cloak and he gets punished for it." She said

"Well, I don't think Xemnas will mind much if I do this." I said, hanging my coat up. I glanced at the movie that was still paused "Can we go back to watching the movie?"

"Sure," Larxene said, pushing the play button on the remote. The movie started up again as we decided to take out a board game and let the movie play in the back ground.

Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it. It was Number IX, shifting his feet awkwardly.

"What do you want IX." I said, impatient to go back to playing Monopoly.

"I…um… was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I stayed in here so Saïx doesn't find me." He said. I glanced back at Larxene and Marly.

"Eh, why not, he just has to sit in a corner and leave us alone." She said. IX's face brightened and he walked to the corner. He took out his sitar and began playing. I glanced back at him and had a weird feeling bubble up inside me as he began playing, almost like I was drawn to him and his music.

"Zexi, Zexi!" Marly said "Stop staring at that idiot and play the game. It's your turn!"

"Sorry," I said, glancing at IX one last time and then rolling the dice to take my next turn.

* * *

><p>Alright chapter over! If anyone can get the reference with the pajama's they will get a Zexion plushie! If you think you know, post in a review what you think it is.<p>

Also, I have now uploaded a picture of Zexi on my deviantart account; blackrose999999(.)deviantart)(.)com Go check it out and watch me please, I will have more pics up!

**And please review**, with no flames. Flames are, in my mind, reviews that call your story crap and tell you to stop writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry I took so long with updating. I had writers block and then I had to wait for my good friend and beta-reader, Lala, to finish the story.

As always, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, and sat up. A sharp pain came from my waist, and I looked down. I gasped; I was surrounded by a pool of blood, or at least what seemed like a pool. I carefully climbed off the mattress Larxene let me use and I went to the bathroom. I slid my underwear off to see them covered in blood. I heard someone knock on the door.<p>

"Zexi, are you ok?" Larxene said "I saw the blood, did you get your period?" Of course, this had to be my period, I'm a girl now.

"Yeah, I didn't think nobodies could get periods, you know, with no hearts and all." I replied _Or that I could get it, considering I should still be a boy on the inside._

"Well the thing about a Nobody's period is that it's very unpredictable. You could get it one month, and then not get it again until a year later." She said, opening the door a crack to toss me my cloak and a pair of underwear "Go get cleaned up, I have pads underneath the counter."

"Thanks Larxene." I said, heading into the shower. I washed the blood off of my body and then got changed, making sure I put on a pad. I zipped up my cloak and walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you off to?" Larxene asked.

"I have some important business to take care of with Vexen." I said, leaving the room. I walked through the halls and pushed open the doors to Vexen's lab.

"Zexion, what are you doing here?" He said, and I summoned out my Lexicon, anger filling up my mind.

"You know why I'm here Vexen! Why didn't you warn me I was going to get my period! I'm still a boy on the inside, aren't I?" I yelled, putting an illusion over the door, so it looked like it wasn't there.

"No, you're not! That's what I was trying to warn you last night! I was going over the test results from my experiment on you when I was making sure you had a heart, as it was searching for major changes, and it picked up a uterus and ovaries, something only a girl has." Vexen said

"What?" I yelled, my anger growing "How dare you do this to me Vexen!" I pulled my illusion off and walked out of the room. Pain shot through my waist as I ran. Ugh, now I understand why Larxene was so bitchy all the time.

I reached my room and I walked in, locking the door behind me. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed the Aleve from the medicine cabinet. I walked back into my room and grabbed a cup of water. I took a sip of water and popped two pills in my mouth. I then turned on my coffee machine and made myself a cup of hazelnut coffee. I took a sip, letting the warmth flow throughout my body.

I left my room and went to the Grey Room to get my mission.

"You will be going to Port Royal with number IX to do some recon on the area." VII said. I rolled my eyes and opened a dark corridor.

"Tell him I'll meet him there." I said, walking through. I appeared in Port Royal in a female pirate outfit. I groaned and sat on a nearby bench, taking in my surroundings. It was dark, obviously either this place was poorly lit or it was nighttime. Clouds covered the sky, blocking my view. I was on a harbor, different ships at dock, none of which were pirate ships. Then again you wouldn't expect them to be where they could get caught. The smell of this area was absolutely repulsive; rotten fish and garbage. I bit my lip slightly at the sight of some of the men farther in. They were definitely pirates. I could tell by the way they dressed. I let an illusion slip over me so I couldn't be spotted. I stood up and walked closer to get a better view of them.

"Aye Captain," The smaller and the fatter one said, tossing him the map.

"Good job, Gibbs." The taller and honestly, better looking of the two replied, walking off with the map. Curiosity tugged at my mind, where were they going? Yet, despite being curious, I walked away from the two men, spotting the dark corridor open. IX walked out, tugging at the shirt awkwardly. He looked very uncomfortable in the outfit. Yet… it fit him phenomenally.

The shirt was striped and had a one shoulder style. His pants were cut so they hit around his ankles, and they were the ripped style. My heart raced slightly, but I shook it off. I took off the illusion as I walked towards him, so it looked like I appeared out of nowhere.

"HiyaZexi!" He said

"Hello Nine." I said. "Are you ready to get this mission over with?"

"Yeah," He said, smiling. Then his smile faltered "What exactly are we doing again?" I groaned, anger was now my only thought.

"Number IX, are you that incompetent that you can't even remember what the mission was?" I yelled, quieting down as I noticed some awkward stares "Our mission is reconnaissance. We need to investigate this world and search for important information for the organization. Sometimes I wonder how you got into the organization in the first place." I walked off, heading deeper into the area.

"Wait up!" IX said, running after me. I heard his shoes clomping against the sidewalk as he made an attempt to catch up. My heart skipped a beat as I felt him touch my shoulder. I sighed, and slowed down so he could keep up. A sharp pain once again appeared in my waist, meaning the Aleve had already worn off. Just great, could this day get any worse?

I heard the sound of a cheering crowd and I put an illusion over the two of us.

"Be quiet Number IX and follow me. I want to see what's going on." I said, moving closer to the crowd. I saw a line of people begin to walk. A rope was then tied to each of their necks.

"The execution of these filthy pirates will now begin!" A voice said, and the crowd cheered.

_Execution….of the Pirates! Demyx and I are in trouble, these outfits are like a death sentence. _

I noticed the rope was tied to a pole. I watched in horror as the floor dropped from beneath them, most of their necks breaking quickly. I saw IX's eyes widen and he ran off.

"Number Nine!" I said, running after him. He either didn't hear me, or just plain old ignored me, because he kept running. I shouldn't have to deal with this. I was second in command in the organization. IX was just some… some idiotic loser who was just lucky enough to have had a strong enough heart to maintain his human form when he became one of them. I had lost sight of him, but I heard the sound of retching and the sharp smell of vomit hit my nose. I gagged slightly.

I saw the familiar style of his hair and I walked to his side. I rubbed his back while the contents of his stomach were emptied out onto the floor. I felt weird, touching him like this. I felt like I wanted him to be closer. I couldn't believe I felt this way about this man.

When he finished, he wiped his mouth and said "Sorry you had to see that Zexi." His apology warmed my heart but I quickly shook it off.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Don't worry about it. Are you feeling well enough to finish the mission?" I asked and he nodded "Good, let's go." I began walking into what looked like a court room. It was empty, as everyone was watching the pirates being hanged. I looked at where the jury normally sat to see a list of names; all of them accused and guilty for the same reason; piracy.

I heard a crash and I turned around. IX had tripped and knocked over a vase and a stack of papers. The vase had shattered and the papers had been scattered on the floor, ruining any order they were in.

"You're an incompetent idiot, Nine!" I yelled, kicking the papers out of my way as I stormed over to him "You can't do anything right! You'd be better off being turned into a dusk so you couldn't mess anything up anymore." I saw a change in his appearance, as if my words had really affected him. Tears had sprung to his eyes, his smile had completely disappeared, and he seemed genuinely upset with my words. He opened up a dark corridor and ran off. I smiled.

_Good riddance._

Yet something was eating at the back of my mind. I felt… guilty about how I had treated IX. My heart ached at the thought of hurting him, and I couldn't figure out why. I sighed and picked up the papers, placing them back on the desk.

_I better go apologize to him._ I thought, opening up a dark corridor and walking through. As soon as I entered the castle, I was shoved against a wall by VIII.

"How dare you hurt Demyx?" He yelled, punching my nose. I heard a sickening crack. I grabbed my nose and felt the blood run through my hands "He's such a kind person and you act like such a jerk to him. You are going to apologize right now, or I will burn the library that your cousin holds dear."

"I was heading there now if you don't mind. Leave Zexion out of this, he has nothing to do with this." I said, pushing him off of me. I heard him grumble something about me lying. I rolled my eyes, wiped the blood off of my face and walked to IX's room as if nothing had happened.

Once I reached the entrance, I stopped. I heard the sound of broken chords and wrong notes. I knocked on the door. I heard the sound of the sitar stop and a sniff.

"Come in." His muffled voice said, and I opened the door.

"Ni… Demyx," I said "I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it, I'm just… dealing with a lot right now and it's not making me pleasant." He sniffed and looked up at me. His eyes were bright red and puffy from crying.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yay, Zexi's nice again!" He said, enveloping me in a hug. My heart reacted violently, racing in my chest again. I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"Zexi, you're bleeding!" He said after releasing me from his hug "Let me help you clean up." He pulled me into the bathroom and picked up a towel. He began wiping the blood off of me.

As my heart began to slow back down, I realized something very important, something that was completely irrational and could make the organization find out about me.

I was falling in love with Demyx.

* * *

><p>Please review and no flames. A flame, in my mind, is a review that calls my story crap and tells me to stop writing..<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this took so long. I had a lot to do and then my beta reader took forever. It's worth the wait though! **

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>I sighed in disgust as I walked through the normally bleak castle walls. Today was different though. Marluxia had pointed out to the superior that it was Valentine's Day. Normally that wouldn't make a difference, but he had pointed out how close Vexen was to getting hearts. Superior had agreed to let Marluxia decorate the castle. Now it was covered in pick hearts and red plastic roses.<p>

I had another issue, and his name was Demyx. I was falling in love with him, and my heart ached because I knew he could never love me. He was the true definition of a nobody, but I had figured that I should get him a gift, because as much as I hated the idiot as Zexion; as Zexi I had become his friend and I knew I should get him something. Since today was one of the Organization's days off, Larxene had promised that we would go shopping since both she and I needed clothes and other things like that.

"You ready to go Zexi?" Larxene asked, placing her purse over her shoulder.

"Yeah" I said, waving my hand to open a dark corridor. We walked into it and appeared in Twilight Town, but not in a place I recognized. "Where are we Larx?"

"The mall, come on." She said, grabbing my arm and dragging me inside. I knew this would be one hell of a day.

She dragged me into the first store which I had missed the name of. I noticed a lot of different clothes and some jewelry. I already knew this wasn't my style of clothes, but I had to humor her and pick out something from here. I was ready to give up when a necklace caught my eye. It was pure black and in the shape of a heart. It was fairly cheap too; only 5 munny. I grabbed it off the rack and went see if any other things caught my eye. I grabbed a ring with black roses that wrapped around, and went to pay.

I met Larxene outside, where she already had two bags. She glanced at my one bag and sighed.

"We really need to get you to shop more." She said, taking my hand and pulling me to what looked like a lingerie shop. I groaned and walked to the sports bra. I felt Larxene grab my wrist again.

"What?" I asked.

"No, we are getting you some sexy bras so you can seduce any man you want." She pulled me to a rack of bras that were mainly lace. I let her pick out things that were in my size. She shoved them into my arms and told me to go pay. I did as she told, and ended up with three more bags.

"What now?" I asked her, as we left the store.

"I think I know a store that fits your sense of style." She said, pulling me to a dark store which was called Hot Topic.

As soon as I walked in here, I knew this was the store for me. I went straight for the t-shirts and picked up three. One was from the band Evanescence which Demyx had got me into; another was Hunger Games related, which I had read when I was Zexion and the last one was just a skull. I then went to the music and picked up the newest Evanescence CD. I grabbed a few pairs of ripped jeans and then went to pay. I cringed slightly at the amount, but I still managed to be able to pay for it.

When I came out of the store, Larxene had sighed seeing the amount of stuff I bought.

"Is that the Evanescence CD? You know Demyx would kill for that." She pointed out.

"I know; I'm getting it for him for Valentine's Day." I told her, looking down at my feet.

"For that idiot?" She said, laughing "What did he do; bribe you?"

"No, is it that odd for me to do something nice?" I asked "Now, can we go eat? I didn't eat this morning." She nodded and we walked to the food court.

Both Larxene and I ended up getting a caesar salad. I poked and prodded it, not really eating it. My mind was racing; I was trying to figure out how to give the gift to Demyx. I shook my head, trying to focus and eat.

"I'm going to have to go, Marly and I got in trouble for sneaking out, and now we have to clean Xigbar's room. When you get back I better see you with bags of clothes." She said, standing up to throw out her garbage. After saying goodbye, she opened up a dark corridor and left.

I quickly finished up my salad and stood up. I threw out my trash and decided I needed tobuy a card for Demyx. I began to walk to a card shop when a flash of dirty blonde hair caught my eye. Normally I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but it was the style that threw me off guard; it was an odd combination of a mullet and a Mohawk. Almost like…

"Demyx?" I said, and said person turned around.

"Zexi?" He said, running at me and giving me a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Larxene and I were shopping but she had to leave." I said, hugging him back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for something very specific." He said, showing me a bag. "Mind if I accompany you while you shop?"

"Not at all," I said. "Come on, I was just about to head to the cosmetics store. I need some make-up." He made a face. "What?"

"It's just… make up is so… so lame. And besides, you don't need it, you're pretty without it." He said, and my face turned red.

"Thanks." I mumbled. "But it's not just for me, Larxene asked me to pick up her perfume." Demyx sighed.

"What's in the bag?" He asked, digging into my Hot Topic bag. "Oh! An Evanescence shirt, and… the new CD, damn you are lucky."

"I know." I said and he took my hand. We walked to the store and walked in. Immediately the different perfume scents flowed up my nose, causing me to sneeze. I walked straight to the eye liner, grabbing a pencil. Then I walked to the perfumes, holding my breath for as long as possible.

"Which one does she wear?" Demyx asked.

"That one, I'll get it." I walked over and picked up the bottle needed.

"Hey Zexi, I want your opinion on something." Demyx called, and I walked over. "What do you think of this cologne?" I smelled the strip and smiled. It wasn't very strong and smelled similar to the ocean.

"It's nice, but why do you need it?" I asked.

"Well there's this girl I was hoping to ask out today, and I wanted your opinion on the cologne. I bought it the other day and was hoping to get someone's opinion on it; so I asked you." My heart felt like it broke.

"Oh that's great." I said, quietly, heading to pay. After I paid, I left the store with tears threatening to spill over.

"Zexi, wait up!" He yelled, running after me.

"What is it Demyx?" I said, coldly. "Don't you want to go ask that girl to dinner? I'll let you go and do what you need to." A single tear dripped down my face. I touch my cheek, shocked. I turned on my heel and ran off. I opened a dark corridor and fled into the darkness, not caring where it took me.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like this chapter. On another note, now you can ask Zexi any question you'd like on my new tumblr, ask-zexi tumblr com. Ask any and all questions to her and she will answer.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>I tumbled out of the dark corridor and looked around. I realized I was at Port Royale, which is where I had my first mission with Demyx. He wouldn't try to find me here, and why would he look for me anyway? He was going to ask another girl out. I wouldn't get to give him the Valentine's Day gift, and maybe even steal a kiss. That wasn't going to happen; for some reason, Demyx had a thing for a girl, and was going to ask her out.<p>

I sat against a wall, tears slowly rolling down my face and rain falling onto my head. So this is what it feels like to have your heart broken. I didn't like it at all. It felt like my heart was being torn to shreds in my chest. A sound I knew all too well rang in my ears. A dark corridor must have opened up near here. I glanced out of the alleyway I was in and saw him looking around.

"Zexi, Zexi where are you?" Demyx yelled, looking around. I ducked farther in, hoping he wouldn't find me. My heart stopped in its tracks as I heard footsteps come closer, and saw him walk in. "There you are Zexi! Why did you run off? I just wanted to talk to you."

"Stay away from me Demyx!" I said, opening yet another dark corridor and running inside.

I stepped out in the Pride Lands. Good, I think I'm safe here. Demyx hates it here. There's an extreme lack of water. I padded deep into the forest, hoping to find some shelter and food. Rain began to fall, soaking me to the bone. I shivered and ran, finding a small opening. I fled into it, hoping to escape the rain. I curled up in a ball, still shivering. My eyes fluttered close.

"Another lion?" I heard a voice say as my eyes opened "Sheesh, this is getting weird."

"She looks just like Simba did when he was younger, except she's a different color and a girl." Another said "Do you think she's lost?"

"I don't know, let's ask her." The first said, walking over to me. My vision was foggy. I couldn't get a good image of him. "Hey kid, who are you? Where are you from?"

"M-my name is Zexi. I'm… I'm from a different area…" I said, struggling to get up.

"Easy now." One of them said "You're warm, and obviously sick. My name is Timon, and this is my best friend Pumbaa. Welcome to our home. Hey do you know that other lion that appeared here around the same time as you?"

"Other lion?" I asked, "What's its name?"

"It's started with a D… what was it? Devin…Darren…" Timon said.

"Demyx?" I said, startled.

"That was it, so you know him!" Pumbaa said.

"Yeah, and I have to go." I struggled to stand and ran off. A dark corridor appeared and I ran through it. I appeared in what seemed to be Neverland. I found cover and fell to my knees in a coughing fit. I felt awful. I always knew I had a weak immune system, but this was pathetic. I couldn't have been out in the rain for more than a few minutes, how was it that I felt this sick? Oh that's right; it was raining in the other area as well. I made an attempt to stand up, but fell right back down. I was getting weaker by the second. I couldn't keep my eyes opened much longer. I fell backwards, my world going dark.

I awoke a while later. I noticed I was still in the cave, but in someone's arms. My eyes glanced upwards to see the face of the person I wanted to see least of all.

"D-Demyx." I said, too weak to fight back.

"Shh, don't talk. I started a fire. You have a terrible fever. I can't take you back to the castle until you are fully healed." He said, stroking my hair "I have your bag from the mall."

"D-did you look inside?" I asked

"Yeah." He replied

"The E-evanescence CD is yours." I said, coughing "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Demyx." He smiled at me and my heart skipped in joy.

"Thank you Zexi. I got something for you as well. It's in the pocket of my coat over there." It was then I realized he wasn't in his cloak. I was still in mine, yet I was still shivering. It made me wonder how sick I actually was. He placed me on a rock so I was sitting up and then walked to his coat. He pulled out a small wrapped box. He walked back over to me and handed it. "Happy Valentine's Day, Zexi."

"T-Thanks Demyx." I said, opening the gift. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace. It was a silver heart with a sapphire in the center. I touched the small gem and felt a smile appear on my face. "It's b-beautiful Demyx, I love it." He walked over and helped me put it on. I heard him mutter something, but I couldn't hear what. I felt warmth spread through my body, and just like that I wasn't cold anymore.

"What did you do Demyx?" I asked

"I healed you to the best of my abilities. I can't stand to see you sick." He smiled at me again, then frowned "But that doesn't mean you can go and run off again. And that leads me to my next question, why were you running away from me? I just wanted to talk to you." I sighed. I guess I had no choice but to tell him.

"I ran away…because I was hurt. I can't believe you haven't understood yet… Demyx I have a heart. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but there was one thing I didn't foresee; you. You were so kind to me, although I was so rude to you. I ended up…." I stumbled over my words. I took a deep breath and tried again "I ended up falling for you. The reason I ran away is because when you said you were going to ask another girl out to dinner, I was jealous. I love you Demyx, but not only can't you love me, you don't love me. You have your eyes on another girl, probably because you were dating her as a somebody. I was going to tell you at the castle on Valentine's Day, but…" My words were cut off when Demyx slammed his lips on mine in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and my eyes closed. I was kissing Demyx!

When he pulled back, he smiled at me. "I love you too." He said "That girl I was going to ask out was you Zexi. I have a heart as well. Vexen did a crazy experiment on me and gave me my heart back, but it had its flaws. That's why I'm lazy, and kind of slow."

"That makes two of us…" I muttered, and he gave me a confused look. "It's nothing Demyx."

"I think you're well enough to get back to the castle, come on." He helped me up and then opened up a dark corridor. We walked through. Number VII saw us walking.

"Six and Nine, you better have had a good reason for missing work for the past two days!" He yelled, and I cringed. I still had a major headache from being sick.

"We do actually. Zexi here got sick on our mission, and I was helping her get better before heading back here. She's still not 100% so I'm taking her to see Vexen." He said. Seven narrowed his eyes, but nodded, allowing us to walk.

"Are you really taking me back to Vexen?" I asked

"No, just to your room, then I'm going to get some sleep." He smiled at me, and we reached my room. He took me inside and placed me on my bed "Good night Zexi, I love you."

"Love you too, Dem." I said, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and no flames.<strong>


End file.
